


Touch My Soul

by EightDrinkAmy



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Orphan Black (TV), The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Daemon Touching, Daemons, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightDrinkAmy/pseuds/EightDrinkAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late-night cuddles turn into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a daemon AU; you can find a complete list of my Orphan Black daemon headcanons here! http://tinygaylyra.tumblr.com/post/90293171566/

“When did your daemon settle?”

The question was completely unprompted, breaking the still silence in which Sarah and Cosima were lying together, Cosima’s head tucked into the crook of Sarah’s neck, their daemons crammed onto the bed with them. Sarah’s Polish tatra daemon, Samanjari, rested his muzzle on his paws on top of her midsection, and Cosima’s bergamasco, Drakomor, was on his side, splayed out over the entirety of Cosima’s side of the bed.

Cosima glanced up, and she could see Sarah staring at the ceiling, one hand resting on her daemon’s head. “Why?” she inquired, forgetting to actually answer in her curiosity.

“Because…I thought, you know…if we’re clones, maybe we all settled about the same time?” She raked her fingers through the short white fur on Samanjari’s head, and the tatra shifted under her hand, averting his gaze.

Cosima laughed softly and replied, “Nice try, Sarah, but you’re an awful liar. I know you’re smart enough to know that settling depends on personality, and we’re all different people. But I’ll give; Draki settled when I was fifteen.” She shifted and propped herself on her elbow so that she could see Sarah’s face. “So, what’s the real reason you wanted to know?”

Sarah met Cosima’s gaze and shook her head, grinning a little. “Nothing; it’s stupid.” Cosima kept staring at her, though, and she finally gave up and sighed, rolling her eyes. “Sam settled when I was twenty, okay? I just want to meet  _one_ person who had it as late as us, and, you know, since we’re both sheepdogs….”

“Hmm….” Cosima thought for a moment, then a huge grin split her face. “You were never a confident punk-rocker! You weren’t sure of yourself.”

“Oh, piss off….”

“Come on, Sarah,” Cosima smiled and shifted so that she was suspended over Sarah, trapping her head between her arms. “You know I’m only playing.” She leaned down and kissed Sarah, her lips curving upward when she felt Sarah’s do the same. She drew back after a few moments and smirked at Sarah. “Wanna know a secret?”

“Hmm?” Sarah watched Cosima closely as she leaned in, brushing past her face to whisper into her ear.

“Alison settled at twelve.”

“You little shit!” Cosima burst into laughter at the look on Sarah’s face.

“C’mon, I had to! It was right there!” She kept chuckling for a few moments, but sobered as Sarah continued to glare at her. “Was that overstepping my boundaries?” She shook her head. “Sorry, I–“

Suddenly, Cosima’s pillow was in Sarah’s hands, and in the next instant was smacked upon Cosima’s face. The scientist paused in her apologies to stare at Sarah, who was trying very badly to keep a straight face. She snorted and broke into laughter, though, and Cosima couldn’t keep the huge grin from forming on her face. “Man, can you stop being adorable for five seconds? You’re kinda ruining your punkness.”

“Punkness?” Sarah laughed. “Well, your fake words are kinda ruining your scienceness, yeah?”

Cosima tilted her head and grinned. “Maybe.” She leaned back in and kissed Sarah’s jawline, then slowly began working her way down her neck. Samanjari shifted, his gaze turning to Drakomor, and Cosima felt a small flutter in her stomach as the daemons’ eyes met. Until that moment, the two dog daemons had consistently ignored each other and spoken only to their respective humans, but both Cosima and Sarah could feel the sudden connection.

It shocked Cosima so much that she stopped what she was doing and stared at Sarah, who gazed back with the same expression. After a moment, Sarah broke into a grin and crushed Cosima to her chest in a hug.

“The bloody bastards finally acknowledged each other!” she laughed. They’d sustained that Samanjari and Drakomor would get along eventually; after all, it’s not as if they’d ever disliked each other. They were just more distant than Sarah and Cosima would have liked them to be.

Now, though, Samanjari rolled his eyes at Sarah’s words and turned to look at her instead. “Would you like us to stop?”

“No!” The word fell from Cosima’s lips before she could stop it, and she felt her face heating up when all eyes turned to her. “I-I mean…we’ve been in…well, _some_  sort of relationship for a while now, and…I…kinda wanted to see Draki and Sam get closer before I die, you know?”

Sarah’s eyes softened, the playful light in them from before vanished. “Cos….” She watched as Cosima silently lay back down, then rolled over gently reached out to cup Cosima’s cheek in her hand. “You aren’t going to die. I’m not going to let you die.”

Cosima held Sarah’s gaze for a moment, then looked away, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. While she was silent, though, Drakomor refused to be. He stood and picked his way over Cosima, then stopped between the two women. He didn’t say a word, but his next actions said more than anything he could have possibly spoken. The bergamasco daemon gently nuzzled Sarah’s face, then settled down comfortably where he remained touching both Cosima and Sarah.

When Sarah’s eyes met Cosima’s once again, both of them were on the verge of tears. Drakomor had done something to prove what Cosima had never said out loud; that she loved Sarah. That her love for Sarah was unconditional.

And suddenly Samanjari was on Cosima’s side of the bed, all but attacking her for want of affection, and that was when Cosima broke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his fur just as the tears began to fall uncontrollably, leaving her own daemon to Sarah’s company as Samanjari comforted her. Sarah knew better than to interrupt them; after all, Samanjari was Sarah’s very soul. She knew she could trust him to give Cosima what she needed.

And Samanjari  _was_ all that Cosima needed. As Drakomor had done for her, he’d proven what she’d been anxious to know since she’d fallen for Sarah. Sarah loved her too. Sarah, the tough survivor girl, the woman who’d never told anyone that she’d loved them romantically. The very essence of that woman was clinging to her as if it were afraid she would disappear, and she clung back with all of her strength to prove that she wouldn’t.

The women and their daemons fell asleep before long. They hadn’t moved, afraid they would wreck this new bond, except for Cosima’s hand, which was entwined with Sarah’s as it would be every night for the rest of their lives.


End file.
